The Deal
by Rosabelle Meave Sterling
Summary: A deal is struck between Loki and SHIELD. The stakes? The protection of Earth for one agent, their Best agent. Very short story. BlackFrost.
1. It's Done

"_You expect me to do _what!?_" she said venomously. _

"_You heard me Agent," he replied sternly. "If that's how we'll get this finished faster, then I have to give in to this. These are your orders do you understand?"_

The battle had only just begun. And they knew where the Tesseract was. Stark flew in his suit outside the quinjet and they raced towards Stark tower before anything could happen. Tony Stark made it there first and found the god of mischief lying in wait for him it seemed. As his technology removed the suit from him as he walked into the tower, he watched the god walk inside as well.

"Please tell me you're here to appeal to my humanity," Loki stated, his words dripping with sarcasm.

"Actually, I'm here to threaten you," Tony said as he made his way to the bar. "Would you like a drink?"

"Stalling won't change anything," Loki stated, shifting the scepter he carried to his other hand.

"No, no… threatening," Tony clarified, making his way to the bar. "No drink you sure?" He asked, motioning to the alcohol. "I'm having one."

Loki narrowed his eyes for a moment and then moved to the window to observe everything. "The Chitauri are coming," He stated flatly. "Nothing will change that." Turning around from the window he looked at Tony and inquired, "What have I to fear?"

"The Avengers," Tony replied nonchalantly as he began to pour himself a drink. "It's what we call ourselves, sort of like a team. 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes' type thing."

Loki smirked and stated, "Yes, I've met them."

Tony shrugged his shoulders and gave a smile. "Yeah, takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one. But let's do a head count here: your brother the demi-god; a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend; a man with breath-taking anger management issues; a couple of master assassins, and YOU, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them."

"That was the plan," Loki stated coyly.

"Not a great plan," Tony replied, making his way around the bar towards Loki. "When they come, and they WILL, they'll come for you."

"I have an army," Loki said simply. It was then that Tony had an idea. "We have a Black Widow."

Loki was intrigued. "That I know, she is very interesting," He said with a smirk.

"So, you like her? What would you say if we could set up a deal?" The genius asked.

"I'm listening," the god stated with a devilish smirk on his lips. This could be interesting.

"You give up the Tesseract, call off this war, you can have what you want. If you want Widow… you'll have her," Stark stated looking the god in the eyes.

"You think you have that ability to do this?" Loki asked, circling the philanthropist. "You think you have the authority to do so? The position? Oh no, I think you're just trying to get what you want."

"Let me put in a call and it'll be done. We'll settle this easily. No war, no destruction, just a deal."

"Fine," Loki said, stopping his circling. Tony nodded and headed to put in the call to Fury. This was going to make a couple people mad. But he got the war to stop… hopefully.

_**oOo**_

"So you're telling me, you'll stop this war if you get one of my top agents?" Fury asked looking at the god from across the conference room table. Tony, Fury, Loki, and Agent Hill sat around the table to settle this ordeal. Loki smirked and gave a slight nod. "Yes. I am. You give me her, all of this will be gone," Loki stated, leaning back in the chair.

"No way in hell," Fury said glaring at the god. "Then I shall let my army loose on the Earth," Loki stated through steepled fingers. Fury narrowed his eye and glared at the immortal. "What would you need of her for?"

"I have my reasons," Loki returned simply. "Do we have a deal or not Director Fury? You can give me your agent, or you can let the world be conquered because you will not trade one of your agents."

"She's the best we have and I don't see why the hell I should give her to you?"

"Is the fate of your world not enough incentive Director?" Loki asked darkly, leaning forward and placing his hands flat on the table. "I would think you in your position would do whatever is necessary to save the planet. Even if it means trading your best agent to your enemy. You never know where things may go."

Fury pondered the statements and glared. "Fine. Give us two days to get the paperwork through and to ease her into it," He stated.

"No. I take her tonight. She will be mine with, or without your paperwork," Loki demanded. "Fine," Fury said shortly. "You'll have her tonight."

"Perfect," The god said, relaxing back into the chair with a smirk on his face. "I'll imagine there's something you'd like me to sign, since you Midgardian's have the terrible habit of signing papers that are important."

Fury narrowed his eye and pushed a paper to Loki. "That we do but it's better than the blood pact you all must make," He stated coldly. Loki gave a sarcastic grin and looked over everything. He might not like it, but he would make sure that everything they had agreed upon was there in the papers before him. "Then it seems we are in agreement as to the terms of this trade. I shall not lead an army against Earth and I get the Black Widow," the god stated, looking at everyone in the room in turn. Fury gave a curt nod while Maria stayed stoic and Tony sat in his chair, sipping his drink and observing.

Loki signed his name to the bottom of the paper, as did Fury, Agent Hill, and Tony. The two parties each had a witness, and with nothing more, the deal was made. "I shall take her tonight from this tower," Loki said as he stood from the chair. Fury sighed and stood up. "Fine. We'll let her know. Is she bringing anything?"

"It will not be necessary. I may be making these terms without her knowledge thus making it seem as I will not care, but she will be well taken care of in my possession."

"She's not a possession," Fury said. "She's a human being."

"Yet you yourself traded her and offered her up as an item to be traded," Loki replied quickly and harshly. "Do not think yourself more virtuous and righteous Director Fury. In this instance, you're as terrible as I am. But this would not have happened… without the Man of Iron. He is the one who suggested this from the beginning." He motioned to the inventor and smiled. "Without him, you would be at war. But with him, you've lost your greatest asset. How troubling for you and your agency. I will be back this evening," He said with a smirk. And with nothing more passing between the people present, Loki used his magic and vanished from the room.

"Sir, I have the feeling that we could have won with war… without trading Agent Romanoff," agent Hill stated quietly.

"Somehow I think you're wrong," Fury said looking at the place where the god had stood. "She's not going to take this well. She'll be the last to know. Get the others and we'll inform them. Leave her to herself Agent Hill."

"Yes sir," Maria said before she walked out of the room. Fury looked over at Tony and sighed. "I don't know whether to hit you or praise you," he said dryly.

"I saved the world. You can get more agents," Tony pointed out.

"But none of them will be willing or have the training to do what she does. And now she's in the hands of our enemy. She'll be doing what he tells her to. And she might come after us."

"Then we'll figure out what to do when that happens," Tony stated looking around the room.

"If we have to, then we'll do whatever's necessary if that comes around," Fury stated as he looked out the window. This would be the hardest thing he'd have to do in his career.


	2. Signed Away

Natasha paced around the general 'living room' of Stark tower. She had been looking around and even though her ankle was injured, she couldn't sit down. Something was going on, and she didn't know what. Hill had taken Clint, Captain Rogers, and Thor and Dr. Banner when they showed up into a room leaving her alone. Something felt off, and she didn't like it. At All.

After a time the meeting room door opened to have Clint walk out, looking pissed off until he saw her. His expression changed from anger to… regret. He crossed to her and frowned. "Natasha," He said quietly. "We need to talk."

"What's going on?" She asked flatly. She looked up and saw the others looking at her, with Fury motioning her forward. Clint walked with her to the director who looked at the archer. "You're not needed Agent Barton," The imposing black man stated.

"Sir, she's my partner. I think I should be here for this," Clint said, not moving from his partner's side. Fury gave a curt nod and turned around to head back into the room. Natasha and Clint followed Fury and Agent Hill, the latter closing the door behind her. Natasha was ushered to sit down and did so, looking at her director warily. "Let me preface this situation with disarming both of you of your weapons," Fury stated pointing to a box over by him. Natasha blinked and undid her wrist cuffs holding her Widow's Bites, gave her two fire arms over, the knives at her belt and in her boots. She knew something was wrong when he asked them both to do it. Something would make her want to shoot someone with anything she could get her hands on. But as long as Clint was there, he'd hold her back.

"Now that you both have been relieved of your weapons… things can proceed," The director told the two agents. "We have made a deal that will save the world from further threat of the Chitauri. But we're losing something else in its place." He looked at the two agents and watched them. "We're losing a team member."

Natasha blinked and watched the director. "We are?" She asked looking over at Clint. "Yes, Natasha," Clint said with a nod. "Agent Romanoff, you play the largest part in this deal," Fury stated.

Natasha's mind started to whir, pieces being put together faster than she could comprehend. "Natasha, you're the game changer. You're the one we let go of," she heard Fury say. It took her mind a bit to process it. They traded her? They gave her up? The Black Widow's eyes narrowed as the pieces fell into place making everything understandable. "Is that all I was to you?" She asked icily, raising to her feet and leaning on the table, palms flat on the wood. "A pawn in this foolish fucking game you played? I'm a trinket to be traded and sold as you see fit? I didn't know I was a possession of yours to be bought and sold Fury."

"Agent Romanoff you-"

"Are what? Out of line for feeling betrayed? For feeling at all? You wanted the perfect assassin and you got her. Now you're giving her away to someone who'll use me against you? Not the smartest plan is it Director?" She mouthed off viciously. She felt Clint move behind her and knew he would grab her if she moved towards the Director.

"You were the only thing he asked for. Save the world by giving him my best agent? It's my decision to do whatever the hell I want with my agents. You are a member of SHIELD meaning you're mine. So believe me. I would do anything to save this world. And you're the one saving it by being the item in question," Fury stated, glaring at the spy. "You should be honored to have that title."

"Yeah, I guess I should. Only problem is, I didn't earn it. I didn't even stand to fight. You traded me like in ancient times as people would for a bride. Is that what I am? Is that what I'm expected to be? I've got to tell you… didn't work so well the first time around. And that one was at least sane and mortal! You've handed me over to someone you don't even know. A Liar. A Trickster. You handed me over to someone who can go back on their word in an instant. Do you honestly think he'll give up? Are you that naïve?" She gave a snort and straightened up. "But I guess, I should have known this would happen. After all… I am just a pretty face to be bargained out as my owners see fit. That's how Red Room dealt with me, but they at least gave me the option and mandate to return to them. You've signed me away forever. Good luck finding someone who will replace me in doing everything I did for this organization," she said with venom dripping from her tone. She turned and saw Clint in her way. Narrowing her eyes at him she pushed him out of her way and stalked out of the room.

Natasha was hurting. She felt betrayed by everyone. She hadn't thought she'd be an item again, but she never stopped being one. People used her for everything and in every way. The Black Widow didn't cry, but she felt like she wanted to. What she needed was to hit something, shoot it, or fight to the death. She wouldn't follow him willingly, and she sure as hell wouldn't let anything in her mind. She was now Loki's. She passed by the team without so much as a glance to them. She could have sworn she heard her name being called but she didn't give a damn anymore.

True, she shouldn't have mouthed off to the Director, but he wasn't her boss anymore. He wasn't her superior so she could have, and she did. She needed to vent and was tempted to ignore his stupid-ass decision. The only trouble was… she couldn't. She was signed away as property to a mad-man hell bent on conquering something to be king. She made her way out of the tower and through the streets of New York, needing to put some distance between her and the agency she had trusted with as much of herself as she felt she could. Sitting on a bench in the park, Natasha put her head in her hands and felt the burn of unshed tears in her eyes.

After a while of sitting on the bench she felt a familiar presence come and sit next to her. Strong arms wrapped around her and held her close, the scent of heather calming her down. It was her partner- former partner holding her close. "I'm sorry Nat," He whispered. "Dammit I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for. You couldn't stop them," She replied quietly. He released her and looked down at her. "Let's go do something. Shooting range? Movie? Something?"

She looked up at him and knew he was only asking her these things because he thought he'd never see her again. And there was a part of her that knew he might be right. She didn't want to admit it… but it seemed the only thing that could happen. "I'm not really in the mood for anything. Maybe lunch though," She offered, wanting to spend time with him and not make it seem like this was the last time for any of this.

"Lunch it is then," Clint stated, standing up and holding out his hand. "Come on Romanoff, let's go." Natasha took his hand and sighed. "Fine Barton, fine. Are we getting the others?"

"If you want, we can," He replied, walking with her away from the park. "Why not?" She said with a shrug. And with that, the duo went to the tower to get the Avengers, and had their lunch, the first and last time as the team.


	3. Thank You for Your Cooperation

Natasha stood in the living room of Stark tower once more. It was close to the time Loki would come collect her. She sighed hearing footsteps come near her. "Agent Romanoff," She heard Director Fury state behind her. She turned around and looked at the one eyed man before saying, "Yes?"

"You will remain an agent of SHIELD while you are doing this," He stated firmly.

"And how will that work since you've signed me away Director?" She asked icily.

"I did what I had to do."

"And I'll do what I have to. I'm not following his orders. I won't," She stated firmly.

"You will because that's what you're assigned to do. If you don't he starts a war. You will do whatever he asks of you. Anything he tells you to do, you do it."

"You expect me to do what!?" she said venomously.

"You heard me Agent," he replied sternly. "If that's how we'll get this finished faster, then I have to give in to this. These are your orders do you understand?"

"No. I don't. And don't expect me to be his trained lapdog. And if a war comes, you had better be sure the Avengers know how to stop him because I'm not doing anything to Loki besides working on a way to get him gone." Her tone was acidic and icy. She would not go down without a fight, to anyone.

Fury narrowed his eye and glared at the agent before him. "Watch yourself agent Romanoff," He warned.

"I don't think you're my superior. I think you gave that title up when you signed me away. You pretty much fired me. But the safety net is a nice 'Here you go. Since we decided to do this you'll have some place to come back to if you can get out from this contract' gesture," Natasha spat at him. Through all her dealings with the director, her voice never reached above a normal volume. She didn't yell, didn't scream, but the tone was one that would make any person cringe in fear of what she was plotting in her mind.

Fury wouldn't show it, but he was slightly unnerved by her. He knew there were at least thirteen ways she could kill him instantly at this moment. But with all that aside, he looked at the agent and figured there was something better that couldn't have been done. Still, he had saved Earth and that was what he went to do. He left the conversation there and proceeded to wait for the arrival of Loki.

Everyone stood in the living room, waiting for the arrival of the second god. Once the sun had set in the sky the god appeared in the room. "Well, good to see you all here to witness this event," He stated with a smirk. Clint had been relieved of his bow and the others were relieved of weapons as well, preparing for his arrival. The only one who had their weapons was Natasha, but she wasn't going to use them. No. She'd get back at them all subtly, when they weren't expecting it. She'd be a good soldier and follow orders, but once the time came…she'd bite back. You mess with the spider, you get the bite, and this time… it's a Black Widow.

"Well Agent Romanoff, so glad you could be here," Loki stated sarcastically with an evil smirk on his face. "As if I had any choice Loki," She stated with an icy tinge to her voice.

"You could have said no, but then you'd be the reason Earth was enslaved. By doing this, you have just saved your pathetic planet from destruction," He said, stepping towards her. His words dripped like velvet from his lips, the phrases so eloquent and calming. Natasha could do the same, being trained in the art of seduction herself. "Well by all means Loki, I would have to say that title is nice and all, but I doubt you'll give me any credit," She retorted. "After all, we are just a bunch of ants you want to step on. Why barter your throne for one pathetic mortal like me? I'm not worth anything."

"But you see Agent Romanoff, that is where you would be wrong," He said slyly, looking down at her. "You are worth more than you know to me. Worth more than SHIELD ever told you that you were. And I intend to make sure you know what you're worth."

Natasha blinked and took a step back from the god, half acting, half genuine confusion and fear. His tone was dark and sinister, mixed with truth and something more that she hoped was wrong. Natasha looked over at Clint who was tense as a rod. She frowned the slightest bit and saw the pain in his face. He hated that he had to give her to the god. She walked over and looked into his blue eyes and rested her hand on his cheek. "I'm sorry Tasha," He whispered to her.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for," she replied quietly. They did something so unlike them that it shocked many. They hugged. Clint held her close for a moment and didn't want to let her go, especially with that maniac.

Natasha held onto her partner and pulled away slightly. "I'm not letting anything happen. We'll see each other again," She whispered in his ear. Clint nodded and released her saying, "Most definitely." She backed up and turned to look at her new owner. "First things first," She said, striding to him.

"What would that b-" He was cut short by a hard blow to the head from her foot. There was a collective gasp from everyone in the room. Loki glared at her and shook his head. "What did you do?" He asked, holding his head. She smirked and got ready to hit him again. "Call it getting two-birds with one stone," She said sternly. She looked into his eyes and saw the blue still there, and made the move to hit him again. He blocked her assault grabbing her arm. "Not again," He growled. Natasha smirked and head butted him knocking a bit more out of him and wrenching her hand from his delivering a solid hit to the head. Loki staggered backwards and shook his head.

Natasha crossed her arms and looked over at Fury. "I could do the same to you. Only much worse," She stated icily. Clint had a smirk on his face that looked absolutely Puckish. He approved of her fight with the god and wished he could have been there helping. The others were stunned, but no one made a move to stop her. They didn't want her fury on them as well, especially Tony.

Loki glared at the mortal woman and had to admit… she caught him off guard. She was a formidable asset and he was glad he acquired her. "Now that…_that_ is done. We will be leaving my pet," Loki stated.

Natasha glared at the god and rolled her eyes. "Oh… that is _far_ from done. I'm going to make sure you know my displeasure with this," She replied coldly, stepping towards him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and smirked at the others. "Thank you for your cooperation," Loki stated before he disappeared with Natasha.

Clint glared at the now empty space and walked out without a word. He was pissed. That… _thing_ took his mind first and now his partner. He wouldn't let this go. He couldn't. Natasha was his partner. No one else would understand like she did. He had to find some way to get her out of that deal. He had to do something to pay her back for bringing him back into control of his own mind.


End file.
